militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Guard Division (People's Republic of China)
The 70th Division ( ) was created in February 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 16th Division, 6th Column of the PLA Huadong Field Army. Its history can be traced to the 2nd Detachment of New Fourth Army, formed in February 1940. The division is part of 24th Corps. Under the flag of 70th division it took part in several major battles in the Chinese Civil War. By then the division was composed of: *208th Regiment; *209th Regiment; *210th Regiment; *350th Artillery Regiment; In September 1952, the division entered Korea as a part of the People's Volunteer Army. During its deployment to Korea the division took part in the Battle of Triangle Hill and the Battle of Kumsong, allegedly inflicting 9600 casualties on UN Forces. In October 1955 the division pulled out from Korea and redeployed in Beijing Military Region. In April 1960 the division was re-organized into a Motorized Army Division. In April Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment was activated from the former 209th Regiment. On May 11, 1960 275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was activated and attached to the division. In January 1961 209th Motorized Infantry Regiment was re-activated. By then the division was composed of: *208th Motorized Infantry Regiment; *209th Motorized Infantry Regiment(newly activated); *210th Motorized Infantry Regiment; *275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment(newly activated); *350th Artillery Regiment; *Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment(former 209th Regiment). In late October 1962 the division was further organized into a Mechanized Army Division, becoming the second mechanized division of PLA ground force (the first one was 1st Mechanized Division). A tank battalion is activated in each now mechanized infantry regiments. As of late 1962 the division was composed of: *208th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *209th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *210th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment; *350th Artillery Regiment; *Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment. On June 15, 1966, the division was detached from the 24th Army Corps and was transferred to Beijing Guard District and renamed as 3rd Guard Division( ). 208th, 209th and 210th Mechanized Infantry Regiments were renamed as 7th, 8th and 9th Guard Regiments, respectively. In August 1969 275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was renamed as Tank Regiment, 3rd Guard Division, and 350th Artillery Regiment was renamed as Artillery Regiment, 3rd Guard Division. Throughout the 1960s and 1970s the division was the only one mechanized formation following 190th Army Division's re-motorization, and the only unit possessing tank battalions for its infantry regiments. Since December 31, 1974, the division became a "showcase" unit. In January 1979, 7th, 8th and 9th Guard Regiments were renamed as 11th, 12th and 13th Guard Regiments, respectively. In 1998 12th Guard Regiment was disbanded. Tank Regiment was renamed as Armored Regiment, 3rd Guard Division. Since then the division was composed of: *11th Guard Regiment (showcase unit); *13th Guard Regiment (special security unit); *Armored Regiment; *Artillery Regiment; *Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment. The division is now stationing in Beijing for its defense and security. References *中国人民解放军各步兵师沿革, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a3f74a990101cp1q.html *北京卫戍区警卫三师向中外记者开放(组图), http://gb.cri.cn/27824/2009/07/28/3245s2575893.htm Category:Infantry divisions of the People's Liberation Army